


Cameras

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, Spice, Two Dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: A famous actor known all over Paris and a rising actress just waiting to be seen... What happens when they are put in a movie together!?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about school plays and this crazy idea popped into my head...

“Marinette I’m serious right now…”

“No Alya!”

“You would be amazing!”

“Alya it would look bad!”

“What!?” The girl slammed her hands on the table. “Just because your best friend has people in high places!?”

“Exactly that…” 

“Marinette!”

“Alya.”

“Please! Just this once...”

“What, are advertising commercials not good enough for you!?”

“Marinette, you were a born actress.”

“...”

“This will be one of your first huge audition in months…”

“Ugh! Fine.”

“Yes!”

“I’m not getting my hopes up, though…”

“Your going to do great!”

-

“Father, you called…?”

“Yes, I did.”

“What did you need?”

“The recording for the  _ Miraculous _ movie is coming up.”

“Let me guess… I’m the lead?”

“As always.”

“What’s the part about…?”

“Your a cat-based superhero but you will be having a female co-star.”

“Who’s that going to be?”

“They haven’t figured that out yet. Auditions are today.”

“Is Chloe going to be their…?” 

“From what I have been informed, yes.”

“I’m not surprised...” Adrien trailed off, sighing as he did.

“Now, now son. She isn’t that bad…” 

“Gasp!” The boy put a hand on his heart, stepping backward. “Who are you and what have you done with Gabriel Agreste!?”

Laughter filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...!


End file.
